superdbzfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe 9 Part 1
We all know the events of Universe 8 from Frieza To Cell, to Majin Buu, but in Universe 9, things happened a bit differently… I wake up from a deep sleep, looking over my room in an apartment building in Vegeta City. I stand up from my small bed and walk over to my balcony. I always slept I my black jumpsuit so I didn’t need to worry about prying eyes. I looked over the city as I stepped over to the railing. It didn’t matter if I fell or not, as anyone, even with the most basic Ki manipulation could fly. I leaned on the railing and saw the Royal Family’s Grand palace tower above any other buildings, or skyscrapers, adorned with the flag of the Saiyan military, the flag just being the Royal Family’s insignia in black against a red background and the sun just starting to peak out from behind it. There where some, small plants among the streets, mostly weeds or, rarely some small trees. Farther out than that there were small farms, run by some of the various species in the Planet Trade Organization, as most Saiyans would seldom have any jobs outside of the military or the Planet Conquest Force of the PTO. Farther out than the small farms, was a desolate wasteland, even with the eco-reconstruction effort from the more “Health Conscious” species on the planet there were very few patches of green on this brown-blue rock. I sighed, running my fingers through the unruly mess on my head I called hair. We Saiyans were a proud warrior race but we are under complete control from the PTO. My father, Bardock was just some cannon fodder for the PCF and my mother, Roka is one of the rare Saiyan scientists actually working towards something other than destruction. I heard a thundering boom, “Someone must be having another fight outside the city,” I shrugged “might as well see who’s fighting.” As I walked back into my room there was the steady BOOM of the two fighters exchanging blows.. Walking past the door to my bathroom and my small table with a HoloScreen sitting on top of it. I noticed my Scouter sitting on it. It was a modified version, developed by my Mother herself, it didn’t overload when it reads a massive power and she gave the only one she made to me. He had a custom Emerald-Green eye piece as opposed to the standard Forest-Green. I put it over my right eye and continued walking over to my armor mounted on a shelf on my wall. It was an older model, I didn’t like the goofy shoulder pads on the newer ones, so it was basically just a chest and back plate. I grabbed the armor in my right hand and tossed my gloves and boots over to my bed with the other. I stretched my armor to fit over my shoulders and pulled it down to my waste and then slipped my arms through the holes. I walked back over to my bed and sat down on it. I slipped my boots on over my bare feet. The boots came in a matching black color to my jumpsuit with orange over the toe area. I slipped on my fingerless gloves. As I walked back over to the balcony I turned back to look at my bed I thought about making it up but just shrugged and continued walking towards the balcony. I thought to myself about making it up but I thought to myself “I’ll make it up when I get back, besides, its not like I’m expecting any company.” as I got out into the open air I rolled my shoulders and took off flying. When I was about ten feet over my apartment building and pushed the button on the side of my Scouter and readouts started to pop-up in the eye piece. I pressed another button and it focused on the to fighters that I heard. One had a Power level about 3000 and the other about 3500. “Must be some other low-classes or aliens,” I muttered to myself “Too bad it would be a real show if it was two Elites fighting.” I began flying towards the battle anyway, no hurt in watching. As I flew towards the battle my Scouter let out an advisory BEEP I turned towards the direction where the power was emanating from. The silhouette was diving at me straight from the sun, I swayed to the side just as it was about to strike me. It wasn’t falling, it was flying, so it wasn’t an accident. I puts my left arm beside my chest, charging up a Ki blast, just in case . My Scouter read the foe's power level, 7000, just a thousand under mine. THIS FAN FICTION IS PROPERTY OF 6tbear IF YOU SEE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE IT IS COPIED PS: Suna's mother and father (Yes that's his name) Category:Fan Fiction Category:6tbear